Demon Girl Lilly And The Kendo Club
by Roxius
Summary: When the Kendo team president is accused of purposely groping Shizune, Hisao is reluctantly sent to take care of things, and the group eventually learns a rather shocking secret regarding Lilly's past with the Kendo club. PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katawa Shoujo, and that's just fine with me.

A/N: What...? This is just a random general fic, mainly written since I wanted to have Lilly fight using her cane like a sword...gonna make some romance-based fics next!!! :P

Also, I finally convinced the admins to create a 'Katawa Shoujo' category...because I have nothing better to do with my time...that's actually kinda sad...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

* * *

"HIICHAN!! HIICHAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU~?!!!"

He could recognize that loud, obnoxious voice anywhere.

Hisao Nakai stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked over his shoulder to see Misha and Shizune ran straight towards him. They both looked rather distraught, and Shizune's entire face was glowing bright red with embarrassment. Whatever had happened was probably nothing too serious, since the two sole members of the Student Council had a tendency to take things out of proportion.

"Hiichan, I'm so glad we found you!!" Misha exclaimed, her usual cheery attitude surprisingly absent, "You wouldn't believe what had just happened...!! It was...it was totally unexpected!!!"

Hisao raised an eyebrow in mild suspicion. "...What happened?"

Shizune suddenly buried her face into her palms, and Misha placed her hand on the bespectacled girl's head as if to comfort her. "There, there...it'll be all okay...Hiichan will take care of everything..." she whispered, despite the fact that Shizune was deaf. Hisao looked at his watch; he was going to be late to class if he didn't get a move on soon.

"Look, what the hell happened that was so terrible, Misha?!" Hisao snapped impatiently.

Misha sighed. "The Kendo Team Captain...he just came out of nowhere and groped Shiichan's breasts without warning!!! It was horrible!!!!"

Hisao's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull; not only was this totally unexpected, but he was a bit jealous that someone had done what he'd always dreamed of doing. "Are you serious?!!"

"Yeah! I mean, sure, he's blind and he apologized and everything, but still...poor Shiichan was traumatized!!" Misha motioned her head in Shizune's direction, who was shaking violently all over as she wept into her hands. In fact, upon closer inspection, she was only pretending to cry in hopes of trying to convince Hisao into doing whatever difficult task they required of him. Hisao almost wanted to cry himself. This was getting so ridiculous, and it's only been less than five minutes since they began talking.

"He's...blind, you said?"

Misha nodded. Shizune finally raised her head, and sniffled a bit before wiping her face against her arm.

"So, then...I'm pretty sure it was definitely just an accident. Plus...why the heck would a blind guy be the captain of the Kendo team? That makes absolutely no sense..."

"Oh, but he's really good!!" Misha interjected, "He's only been beaten once since he first came to this school two years ago, against the Kendo club's original team captain, and he's a real gentleman, which are hard to find in this day and age, y'know! Sure, he looks a little creepy with that huge scar across both his eye sockets, and he's really tall and has long hair that looks like snow, and he always wears those dirty old robes of his, but if you look past all that gnarly stuff, he's really a very nice guy...!!"

'Huh? Now you're complimenting him? Are you mad at the bastard or not...?' Hisao wondered, wanting Misha to just make up her mind about the situation already.

In the middle of her long rant on the Kendo Team Captain's many good points, Misha took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. "Anyway," she said, "Shiichan and I want you to go over and teach that pervert a lesson about keeping his hands off of the female students...!!"

Something within the back of Hisao's mind snapped. "...Huh?"

"You heard me, Hiichan!! Go and beat the shit out of him~!! Wa ha ha ha!!!" Misha was grinning from ear to ear. Shizune nodded to show her agreement with her friend's statement.

There were many times when Hisao secretly thought life would be better if Misha died in a fire; this was one of those times. "...Why do I have to do that?" Hisao asked, "He apologized, didn't he? It was just a big misunderstanding..."

Shizune suddenly began waving her hands around wildly, making various signs with her fingers. Still grinning, Misha translated it out for Hisao: "No! You have to do this! It's so I can keep my pride as a woman!! I'll never be able to be considered a pure, clean virgin if you don't regain my honor for me!!!"

"That...that doesn't even make any sense!!" Hisao cried, and Misha translated that back to Shizune, who looked positively peeved by the boy's response. She crossed her arms defiantly and gave him her famous 'evil glare'. Misha broke out into hysterics again. Hisao sighed; no matter what he did, he just couldn't win.

"Fine...I'll go and TALK to the guy...but that's it, okay? I'm not gonna fight him...I doubt I'd even win anyway..."

"WAH HA HA HA!!! ALRIGHT!" Misha cheered, "YOU GO, HII-CHAN~!!"

'Ah, well...I don't really wanna do this, but I guess I have no choice...they won't leave me alone unless I do it. Those girls know how to play me just like a fiddle,' Hisao thought as he dashed down the hall in the direction of the Kendo clubroom, 'At least I won't have to go to class today, though...'

Little did Hisao know that Hanako had been listening in on the entire conversation from behind the corner. After a moment of hestiation, the purple-haired girl spun around and dashed off back to the team room to alert Lilly on what was about to take place. After all, there was a good chance that things could get ugly...

---------------------------

-----------------

----------------------------------------

---------------------------

-----------------

---------------------------

-----------------

----------------------------------------

---------------------------

-----------------

---------------------------

-----------------

----------------------------------------

---------------------------

-----------------

---------------------------

-----------------

"HEY, YOU!!! KENDO TEAM CAPTAIN GUY!!! I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!!!" Hisao snapped as he barged into the clubroom, simply joking around for drama's sake. He really hoped that the Kendo team captain wasn't going to kick his ass or anything for saying that.

Within the large, spacious room, a lone figure sat in the middle of the floor, his legs crossed and his head drooped low. For a moment, Hisao thought this strange person was actually dead, but he instantly knew otherwise as the figure slowly rose to a stand. It was a ridiculously tall young man, and behind the thick strands of snow-white hair that hung in front of his face, Hisao could see a large scar running across the man's eye sockets. He was wearing traditional Kendo robes, permanently stained with splotches of blood and dirt.

It was Misha's physical description of the Kendo team captain to a T.

"...Are you talking to me?" The man asked, his voice so soft that Hisao could barely hear it, despite the silence that surrounded them. He gave off a rather impressive air despite his crippling disability; it made the hair on Hisao's back stand on end.

"Uh..." Hisao forced a nod, although he knew the man couldn't see it, "Y-Yes...my...my name Is Hisao Nakai, and...err...I'm here to talk to you about a certain event that happened earlier today...you...you groped my friend, Shizune Hakamichi, and she's very upset about it..."

A faint blush crept up on the man's cheeks. "O-Oh...she's still mad, huh?" He grinned sheepishly, "Well, I can't blame her. I did apologize, though. I never meant to touch her. Hell, I had no idea she was even there when I reached out to grab the railing. It was all an accident...please tell her I am very sorry."

Hisao nodded again for no good reason. "Yeah, I think that too, but...Shizune doesn't seem to want you to get away with it without facing some kind of punishment...so she sent me to beat you up..."

"Geez...she's harsh..." The man made a pained expression in jest as he chuckled jovially between his teeth.

Hisao grinned; he never thought he'd find a guy who actually agreed with him on this. "Yeah...I think so too..." he replied. He was really starting to like this guy.

"My name is Yahiko Tsukishima. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hisao-kun..." the Kendo team captain finally got around to introducing himself.

"Huh. Nice to meet you too, Yahiko-kun. So...uh, sorry for, uh, barging in earlier. I was just playing the part...heh heh..."

"Oh? I like to do that sometimes too...heh heh heh...no big deal...it's alright, dude,"

Suddenly, before Hisao could reply, the door behind him swung open, and several figures piled in all at once: Misha, Shizune, Hanako and Lilly coming in last. The blind girl looked around wildly as she took every step with delicate care. Hanako grabbed her by the hand, and Lilly let out a sigh of relief. Yahiko gasped at the sound of the sudden clamoring, while Hisao just cursed under his breath.

"H-Hiichan!! Did you kick that bastard's ass yet?!" Misha barked, talking at full volume as always. Shizune was looking as impatient as ever to hear that this "problem" had been rightfully taken care of. Hanako and Lilly didn't saying anything.

"B...B...Bastard?" Yahiko stuttered.

"L...Look," Hisao nervously reported, "I'm...uh...I'm working on it-"

"LIAR!!! YOU BOORISH LIAR!!!" Although Shizune spoke through her hands, Misha said this straight from the heart. Hisao cringed; he hated being labeled as 'boorish'. It pissed him off.

"...Hisao, just what is going on?" Lilly spoke slowly, "I mean, Hanako told me that you would need my help, but..."

For the first time since he met Yahiko, Hisao heard a hint of rage hidden within the blind Kendo captain's words as he suddenly spoke up, "Hey...is that...is that Lilly I'm hearing right now?!"

Lilly gasped. "Y...Yahiko?! Is that you...?"

An insidious smirk formed on Yahiko's lips. "Yeah, it's me. What luck that you'd come back here again...you self-centered bitch."

Hisao's mouth opened wide in the shape of an 'O'. '...Why the hell did he insult the most socially-correct girl I've ever met?' At that instant, Hisao realized that the nice-guy front Yahiko originally gave off was just a facade of his true personality.

"WA HA HA~!! He got you good, class rep~!!" Misha chuckled. Shizune let out a haughty huff and tapped the frames of her glasses. No one had ever dared to say such a thing to the class rep's face before, and Shizune and Misha were loving the guy for it. They wanted to get every chance they could get to put down Lilly for her 'lackluster performances as a class rep'.

Sighing, Lilly shook her head in despair. "Oh, Yahiko...even after so long, you've never changed. When you and I broke off onto different paths two years ago, I had such high hopes for you, but now...I think I understand Hanako's true intention for dragging me here now...it's so I can finally bring peace to your troubled soul."

Hisao looked over to Hanako, who just shrugged in response. She had no idea about this, either.

Yahiko reached down to his waist, and unhooked a long blade made out of tightly-woven bamboo. "Hmph. I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I have changed. I've become stronger. Today, I will finally beat you, and claim the title as the strongest in the school, former Kendo team captain, Lilly Satou A.K.A. Devil Girl Lilly...!!!"

Lilly raised her walking cane off of the floor, and wielded it in the same manner as a sword. She was fully prepared to fight, even without any of the necessary armor. "I will show you just what it is that you lack, Yahiko!! You will not win this time, or next time, or even the time after that! You will never defeat me until you have become whole!!!"

"Stop spouting bullshit!!! Every time I hear your voice...I get so goddamn angry!!! You are the black spot in my soul!!!" Yahiko roared at the top of his lungs. Why these two were spouting out all of this cliche battle bullshit was beyond anyone, but it sure helped create the tense atmosphere.

'HOLY CRAP!!' Hisao thought, 'Lilly was the former Kendo team captain, and the only person to have ever beaten Yahiko in a battle?! I totally didn't see that coming...and yet I did at the exact same time. Geez...why the hell are all the blind people swinging swords around? I mean...that's really dangerous, isn't it? Still...this is awesome.' Judging from the looks on Hanako's, Misha's and Shizune's faces, they didn't know about Lilly's secret past, either.

For a moment, there was silence. And then...

"TYAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Yahiko charged straight for Lilly, his sword raised. He swung for what he presumed was her face, but Lilly leaped to the side just as the tip of the blade passed through her hair. Lilly struck the bottom of her 'sword' against Yahiko's ribcage, and was about to strike again when Yahiko suddenly blocked her with his arm. This could not be considered an actual Kendo match, but neither contender paid that little fact any mind.

"Heh...you'll have to do better than that," Yahiko grunted between clenched teeth.

Lilly forced a tiny smile. "...That's my line, you undignified oaf..."

Yahiko leaped back to break out of Lilly's range, and the blonde promptly chased after him. They exchanged a few more blows before Lilly barged forward and smashed her head into Yahiko's hard stomach, causing him to stumble backwards in massive pain. Making the most of this moment, Lilly bashed the tip of her blade against Yahiko's left shoulder. However, before Lilly had a chance to land the 'final blow', Yahiko whacked her swiftly across the face with the blunt side of his sword.

"LILLY...!!!" Hisao cried out.

Blood gushed from the blonde's shattered nose and onto her school uniform, but she didn't waver for even a second. In fact, the blood on her clothes made her appear rather frightening, like a woman possessed. Lilly truly was a demon girl. Yahiko cursed underneath his breath, having hoped that hit would have knocked her out.

With adrenaline now pumping through her veins, Lilly was able to use both her senses of smell and hearing to read Yahiko's movements with barely a second of time in between. Of course, Yahiko was doing the exact same thing. Hisao and the others all watched along the sidelines in total awe. None of them had ever suspected that Lilly was such a badass. Especially not Hanako.

'It's...kinda hot...' Hanako thought, blushing brightly.

A wide, almost malicious, smile broke out on Lilly's lips. "YAHIKO...I THINK IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO SLEEP NOW." She swung with almost lightning-fast speed, knocking the bamboo blade out of Yahiko's hands. He was defenseless now. A single bead of sweat ran down the nape of Hisao's neck. There was nothing now that could tear his eyes away from this once-in-a-lifetime scene he was bearing witness to.

"W...Wait!" Yahiko choked, fear now getting the better of him, "Lilly...I...I can't keep losing to you!! Not again!! I'm going to win one day!!! I swear it!!!"

"SILENCE. YOU STILL HAVE NOT LEARNED WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT. GOOD NIGHT...YAHIKO."

Yahiko got down on his hands and knees. "P...Please, Lilly...before you finish me, tell me...what is it that I must do to learn what is most important? Tell me...as your former pupil, I beg of you..."

Lilly sighed. "Do you...really wish to know?"

"Y...Yes...I want to become strong...I want to beat you one day..."

"What you need, my dear Yahiko, the one thing you need to defeat me...is the ability to see,"

"............................................................What-"

Lilly raised her cane high over her head, and brought it swinging down against Yahiko's face. Both Shizune and Hanako turned away as a loud crack echoed through the air, followed soon by a quiet thump. Yahiko laid spread-out on the floor, unconscious. He barely lasted any longer than he did the last time he had fought her. A few seconds later, Lilly fell forward and conked out the instant she touched the floor. A puddle of blood soon formed underneath her face. Shrieking, Hanako quickly rushed over to her friend's side.

Hisao cringed as he thought of Lilly's last words. 'The ability to see? Oh, Demon Girl Lilly...now THAT is just cruel...'

That day, Hisao and the others all learned something very important: don't piss off Lilly, or she'll beat the shit out of you with her walking cane...of course, that was already a pretty well-known fact throughout the school after the time Kenji stupidly called her a 'blonde broad' to her face...


End file.
